


[podfic] The Life and Times of Author BA Dalton by DaybyDay

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Writer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a novelist in LA when he meets Kurt Hummel. Aptly nicknamed the Writer!Blaine AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Life and Times of Author BA Dalton by DaybyDay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life and Times of Author BA Dalton](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33398) by DaybyDay. 



> I tried a few different ways to get a hold of the author, but never managed to. If anyone knows the author or if the author discovers this podfic, please let me know! 
> 
> I'll take it down, if they request it.

Okay, so this is a podfic of one of my absolute *favourite* Glee stories. I love everything about this. The tone, the breathtaking and sweet romance. This is one of my favourite Blaines. Just... yeah. All the feels with this one. 

* * *

  
[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-life_and_times_of_BA_Dalton.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-life_and_times_of_BA_Dalton.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 


End file.
